war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
Firework Factory (2017)
'Firework Factory (2017) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their LWL brand. It took place on July 17, 2017 from Met Life Stadium in New York City, New York. It was the first event in the WHEI Firework Factory chronology, the first (and only) LWL exclusive pay per view of season 2, and the second pay per view of season 2 overall. The main event was a singles match for the LWL World Heavyweight Championship between Sycho Sid and The British Bulldog. In which Sid defeated the Bulldog to win the championship. Also at the event War Hawks member Robert defeated Kane '98 in a ladder match to become the inaugural LWL Global Internet Champion. Background The card featured matches that resulted from scripted storylines that played out on WHEI's LWL brand. Storylines played out on the War Hawks' weekly Twitch show [[WHEI LWL|''LWL: Lethal Wrestling Legends]]. Wrestlers portrayed heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters as they built tension that lead to a match or series of matches heading into the event. The primary feud heading into the event was between Sycho Sid and The British Bulldog, with the two feuding over the LWL World Heavyweight Championship. During the season 2 premiere, Bulldog was awarded the championship following his drafting to LWL. Sid took exception to this and came out to challenge him for the title at the pay per view. When Bulldog refused, Sid Powerbombed him in the middle of the ring repeatedly until Steph agreed to give him a match. The following week, the two had a contract signing to make it official which ended with Sid Powerbombing the Bulldog through the contract signing table. Another feud heading into the event was between Greg "The Hammer" Valentine and Neville, with the two feuding over the LWL Zodiac Championship. During the Season 2 premiere, Neville was awarded the championship after being drafted to LWL. Immediately after, Valentine came out to challenge Neville for the title at Firework Factory. Neville accepted the challenge and the match was made official the next week. Another feud heading into the event was between The Enforcers (Arn Anderson & Larry Zabyzsko) and The Brothers Of Destruction (Undertaker & Kane) with the two teams feuding over the LWL World Tag Team Championship. When Xerios' partner Seito was drafted to Raw following the Season 2 Draft the championship reverted back to previous champions the Brothers Of Destruction. The Enforcers came out and claimed that Taker and Kane lost, and therefore didn't deserve the title. They then attacked the two and challenged them to a match for the title at Firework Factory which was accepted. Another feud heading into the event was between Charlotte Flair and Sydney (WGP) with the two feuding over the LWL Leading Lady Championship. By virtue of being the champion heading into Season 2, Syd was allowed to keep her championship. This annoyed new draftee Charlotte, who claimed she was never handed anything in her life. Syd corrected her saying she was literally handed EVERYTHING in her life because of who her father was. Charlotte became annoyed and attacked Syd, saying she was better than her before standing over her with the championship. A match between the two for the title was made official the next week. Another feud heading into the event revolved around the creation of the LWL Global Internet Championship. With Raw and SmackDown getting an extra championship following the creation of a new Cruiserweight Championship for Raw and the reinstatement of the Hardcore Championship on SmackDown, Steph decided she needed a new championship to even things out. As a result, she established a 16 Man Single Elimination Tournament to crown the first champion. In the end, War Hawks member Robert and Kane ('98) advanced to the finals. It was later announced that the two would compete in a ladder match to determine the first champion. Another feud heading into the event was between Xerios and Purple Guy (William Afton). During the tournament, Purple Guy was eliminated during the first round. After Xerios made a comment implying he wasn't good enough to be champion, Afton came out and interfered in his second round match with Kane ('98) and cost him the match. After weeks of attacking each other both before and after matches, Steph scheduled a match between the two at Firework Factory. The final feud heading into the event was between debuting War Hawks members Caffeinated NPC and V-Revolticon. Both men would debut on the same episode of LWL, with V interrupting Caffeinated. Caff would get angry at being interrupted, and V would point out that, being a member of the War Hawks, he should be used to it by now. To avoid any further tensions between the two, Steph placed them in their respective pay per view debut matches against each other at the pay per view. Event Preliminary matches The event started with Xerios coming out to the ring, he proceeded to cut a promo on his opponent for the evening, Purple Guy. After a few minutes of being run down by his larger opponent, Afton came out to interrupt, which lead to Xerios implying that he only came out to avoid looking like a bitch. Afton started to charge down to the ring, but thought better of it. After Xerios said something to the effect of "That's what I thought" Afton got in the ring and attacked him. Steph sent a referee out to the ring to start their match. The first match was an Extreme Rules Match between Xerios and Purple Guy. After a relatively short match which involved a struggle over both a ladder and a bat which also involved Xerios brutalizing Afton on the outside. In the end, Xerios hit Afton with a Last Ride (Elevated Powerbomb) in the ring to win the match. Next was a match for the LWL World Tag Team Championship between champions The Brothers Of Destruction (Undertaker & Kane) and the Enforcers (Arn Anderson & Larry Zabyzsko). In the end, despite a valiant effort from the champions, Zabyzsko countered a Chokeslam attempt and hit a bloody Undertaker with a Swinging Neckbreaker to win the match and the championship for his team. Following that was a match for the LWL Leading Lady Championship between Charlotte Flair and Sydney (WGP). In the end after Charlotte fought out of a Dis-Arm-Her attempt by Syd the latter rolled her up and grabbed a handful of tights (a tactic Charlotte herself employed earlier in the match) to win the match and retain the championship. After the match Charlotte attacked Syd and stood tall. After that was a match for the LWL Zodiac Championship, with Greg "The Hammer" Valentine challenging Neville. Despite the challenger dominating most of the match Neville countered an offensive flurry by Valentine and hit him with a Red Arrow to win the match and retain the Championship. Then was a match between debuting War Hawks members Caffeinated NPC and V-Revolticon. After a short back and forth match with lots of exciting action, Caff hit V with a Bionic Elbow and busted him open to win the match and halt the momentum V had been building up over the past few weeks. The penultimate match was a Tournament Final Ladder Match to determine the inaugural LWL Global Internet Champion between War Hawks member Robert and Kane ('98). In the end, despite being Powerbombed off a ladder, Robert had the wherewithal to counter a move by Kane and dump him out of the ring. He then climbed the ladder and pulled down the championship to win the match and become the inaugural LWL Global Internet Champion. Main event The main event was for the LWL World Heavyweight Championship between Sycho Sid and The British Bulldog. After a decent 10 minute match with both men hitting their signature moves, including a Guillotine Leg Drop from the top rope by Bulldog. Finally, Sid hit a Powerbomb and pinned Bulldog to win the match and the Championship. Results External links Category:Pay Per Views Category:LWL Category:Season 2 Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Category:WHEI